A Day In Atlanta
by H. K. Rissing
Summary: The Avengers find themselves in Atlanta with a whole day to kill. What  and who  will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- All right! Very first Avengers fic! I feel it necessary to say that I am not sure if I got everyone's characterizations canonically correct, comic-book-wise, but I have seen all of the movies, and I hope nobody is way off base. Enjoy!**

With a final pound of his hammer, Thor sent their enemy scuttling back to the holes whence they came. "That wraps things up here, I think," said Clint, limping forward, leaning heavily on Steve. When Tony had accidentally blasted a light post when one of his targets had moved, the post had fallen and pinned Clint between the asphalt and a chunk of rubble. Natasha came vaulting down from the top of a small nearby building, several bodies landing with thuds around her. "Are we all okay?" asked Steve. "Super-duper" responded Bruce as he hauled himself over a large stone that had somehow come to be lying in the middle of the road, holding the tattered pieces of his clothes together and blushing, trying not to look in Natasha's direction. "Do you even have to ask?" came Tony's voice, sounding metallic and amplified from behind his faceguard as he hovered in the air. He cut the power of his suit and landed in a crouch on the ground, helmet retracting to show his face. "That was barely a fight, that was more like a skirmish. We could have gone up against them armed with water pistols and a Nerf air gun and still won!"

"I myself also found these creatures easily dispatched," Thor said, stroking his beard. "What would you have preferred, that was all get killed bravely in the terrible battle of Atlanta?" snapped Natasha. "No, not necessarily all of us would have had to die," Tony responded reasonably. "I was just saying that a little bit of a challenge might have been nice. The whole thing didn't even last an hour, and now we have a whole day in freaking Atlanta to kill. Hey," Tony turned to Thor, "What's your mean, green brother up to today?" Thor looked pointedly into Tony's eyes as he answered, "I have neither seen nor heard anything of my brother since our last clash with him." Tony pumped the air with an iron fist. "Excellent! That means a decent fight may yet be forthcoming!" a new voice rang out of Tony's helmet. "Tony, the last time you were spoiling for a fight, you and Thor ended up destroying the entire east side of the property," It was Pepper Potts, Tony's PA and demi-girlfriend. "Awwwww, come on, JARVIS, you patched me through to Pep without telling me first?" Tony whined. "You instructed me to call Ms. Potts once you were fit to talk to her after your battle, sir." A smooth, automated voice replied. Thor, who had already been curiously peering about looking for Pepper, upon having heard her voice, jumped and exclaimed, "It is the small yet invisible son of Heimdall who resides within your house, Anthony of the Starks! And he has managed to bring the Lady Potts with him and yet cloak her from our sights as well!"

Clint, who was now gimping around exaggeratedly in circles, trying to get Natasha to feel sorry for him (Natasha had finished cleaning her knives and was now filing her nails) said, "NO, Thor, it's a telephone call. Tony has his helmet connected to his phone." Thor nodded sagely. "I see. So Anthony of the Starks has managed to take the magical box that enables you to hear the voices of your loved ones and fashion it into a helmet! This is clever!" Bruce did a facepalm. "You know, it's times like these when I can almost see how his brother became a psychopath bent on world domination," Natasha remarked idly without looking up from her nails.

"Okay, well, no more picking fights," Pepper said. "Maybe you guys could stay in Atlanta for a while. I'm sure Steve and Thor might enjoy seeing some of the tourist attractions." She suggested. "But Pepperrrrrr…" whined Tony. "I've already seen all the tourist attractions in the ATL," Even over the phone, they could all tell that Pepper would have her patient, saintly smile on her face, the one she always wore when her boss/boyfriend was being particularly irrational. 'That's why I didn't say you would enjoy them too, Tony. I think you should start at the visitor's center, which shouldn't be hard to find, and you can pick up some brochures and plan your day according to what looks like fun to you. Jane and I both request that you all stay together, and that if you absolutely _have_ to split up, I think it would be a good idea for Thor, Bruce, and Steve to have partners. You should all agree on a landmark that's easy to find, in the event you accidentally get separated. If you need any help planning, you can just call me and I'll get it all set up. Oh, and, Thor, Jane sends her love." Pepper had said all this very fast. Steve looked impressed.

"Aw, Pep, do I really have to?" Tony asked, whiny again. "Tony, it's one day of going to the World of Coke and the Atlanta Zoo. It's not going to kill you." Ton crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. "Fine," he grumbled, sounding like a pouty three-year-old. "Okay, good. Is everybody alright?" she asked. "Yeah, we're fine," said Tony dismissively, looking right at Clint as he said so. "Great, well, you guys enjoy your day!" and with a click, she hung up. "Call ended," said JARVIS sweetly.

"Alright, our meeting place is going to be in front of the Marriott hotel," said Steve, pointing to one of the imposing buildings that made up the Atlanta skyline. Tony, squinting one eye and cocking his head, asked, "That one building that looks pregnant?" Steve spluttered and turned tomato red. "Tony! What a horrid thing to say!" Tony shrugged, grinning recalcitrantly. "What? It's true." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and responded, "Tony, just because you think something might be true doesn't mean you should say it. Some people in our midst might find you very offensive." He darted a glance at Natasha, who tucked away her nail file with a snap. "I've heard much, _much_ worse." She responded. All of the other members of the team were now looking at the Marriott with their heads tipped too. "Yeah, I can see that," Clint agreed after a silent moment. Steve threw up his hands and made a disgruntled noise.

"Well, now that that's settled, we can go about picking partners." He said. "Why?" asked Tony. "Because Miss Potts said we should," responded Steve, the tone of his voice implying that this should have been obvious. "I'll be partners with Natasha," Clint volunteered. Natasha scowled at him and crossed her arms, saying, "The whole point of assigning partners is so that people who don't understand our modern day culture have a guide to keep them from going on a rampage and destroying half a city." "Define what you mean by, 'this modern-day culture', Lady Black Widow," "I'd never destroy half a city!" "I understand modern-day culture perfectly fine, why do I need a buddy?" Tony laughed. "Bruce, I can just see someone bumping into you on the street and then you'd go all rage-monster on him," Bruce looked down, eyes filling with shame as he muttered a small, "Oh," Steve, feeling bad for the smaller scientist, said, "Natasha, you'll go with Thor, Clint with Bruce and Tony will stick with me. But that's only if we decide to split up, which I don't think we should do. We need to get to the visitors' center," Tony huffed with exasperation. "Why do we need to go to the visitors' center?" he asked in a long-suffering voice. "It seems like I paid more attention to Miss Potts than you did!" Steve responded coldly. "I know how to get there," Natasha inserted. "Excellent! A quest to this center for visitors! I, Thor Odinson, undertake this quest in the name of my Father! I vow on Mjolnir itself that I will stay with and protect my fellow questers unto my last breath, no matter what perils we may face or what obstacles may stand in our way! We shall reach this center for visitors, or we shall die trying!" Thor shouted, hefting aforementioned hammer into the air. Tony, face in palm, muttered, "Let's just go."

**I actually have written out this whole thing, too, and all I have to do is type and post. I feel so accomplished! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, there were quite a few obstacles in their way. Such as traffic, for instance. Thor did not comprehend the concept that if one of these vehicles (which he stubbornly referred to as "stout horses of metal") hit him hard enough, he could be injured. "Jane hit me with her stout metal horse no less than twice when y presence in your world had not yet been a day long." He said, when Steven dragged him back to the sidewalk by a fistful of his cape, because he had been attempting to casually stroll across a busy street in downtown Atlanta at ten in the morning. "I don't care how often you've been hit with cars before. No walking in traffic!" Steve said. Thor looked uncomprehending as he said, "Should they not stop and make way for the son of Odin and his loyal band of questers?"

"First of all, let's get it straight that we're not your loyal band of anything, and second of all, this is the precise reason why they invented crosswalks," Tony said, pointing at the crosswalk on the corner. "OH! I had presumed those peculiar white lines were notations for the Royal Sorcerer of this realm!" Thor exclaimed. "Nope," said Tony. "Nope, it's just a crosswalk." Once they all got to the corner, Thor endeavored to march out into traffic once more, prompting Steve to reach out and pull him back by the cape once more. "Thor! We discussed this not five minutes ago! No more walking in traffic!" The irate supersoldier exclaimed. "But Anthony of the Starks said we might cross this thoroughfare once we were within the white markings!" Thor countered. "You have to wait your turn first," explained Natasha in honeyed tones. "Do you see that flashing sign that says 'DON'T WALK' in orange letters? You have to wait until that turns into a little white man before you can cross the street." Thor looked at the box in amazement. "Do you mean to tell me that the box is going to turn into a small man who will be the color of white?" Steve looked befuddled. "Yeah, I'm confused, too, Miss Romanov," he said. "Oh, gosh, just. . . . just wait until we say it's safe to cross." Said Clint. Eventually, the words did turn into a white stick man. "See, guys, that's what I meant," said Natasha. "Now it's safe for us to walk across the street. We, as pedestrians, now have the right of way." She continued. "Don't pedestrians always have the right of way?" asked Bruce. "Yes, unless I'm driving," Tony responded smartly. Thor craned his neck to watch the stick man the whole way across the street and ran straight into the post it was mounted on as a result.

After more adventures crossing streets, accosting people who were innocently trying to walk their dogs ("But their beast attempted to attack us!" Thor tried to convince his fellow Avengers as they drug him away, still apologizing profusely to the woman who's Chihuahua Thor had tried to kick) and getting lots of funny looks for their costumes, they made it to the visitor's center. "Everyone, split up. We'll meet back here at these doors in fifteen minutes," Steve said. Tony gave him a disparaging look and clomped away, his metal footfalls amplified on the marble floor.

Fifteen minutes later, the Avengers had reassembled. "Oh, my goodness!" cried Steve, rushing towards them, arms absolutely piled with brochures and guide books. "Look!" he cried, waving one of the booklets in Clint's face." They have coupon books! And they're giving them away for free! And some of the coupons are worth _up to one dollar_! My heavens, this is unbelievable!" Steve beamed around at his fellow teammates, elated by his discovery. His megawatt smile dimmed a few notches as he took in their faces. Bruce was attempting to look supportive, Clint looked moderately frightened, Tony looked disgusted, Natasha looked intrigued and yet also sort of sickened, and Thor simply looked confused. "I do not understand. What is the meaning of this, "koo-pon?" asked Thor. "A coupon is a piece of paper that you can redeem for a certain amount of money at the place specified on the coupon itself. _And they're giving away whole books of them for free_!" Steve responded, not sure why his team didn't share his enthusiasm. A wire connected in Tony's brain. "Ohh, I get it. Mr. Recessionista over here lived through the Great Depression," He said. A collective 'Ohhhh' of understanding went up from the group, all except for Thor, who was still highly confused about the properties and functions of coupons.

Steve, ready to move on after his failure at getting his team to understand the wonderful mystery that was coupon books, said, "Well, I picked up lots of brochures," He rummaged around in the huge and messy sheaf of papers in his arms until he extracted one. "Like the Capital Building! I'd love to go see that! And the High Museum of Art! And the Cyclorama!" Clint looked devastated. "Someone, _anyone_, please tell me we will not be doing any of the above!" Steve ruffled around in his pile, then said, "Well, there's always the Georgia Aquarium," he extracted the blue brochure and waved it around, spirits not dampened in the least by the lack of positive feedback his plans were getting. "Well, I'm hungry," Tony groused, crossing his arms and looking obstinate. "Me, too," added Bruce immediately. "I didn't want to say anything in case getting food didn't fit with everyone else's plans, but. . . ." He patted his stomach, which rumbled loudly right on cue. "I require sustenance as well," Thor chimed in. "And I'm not going to do anything until I get some fuel. Preferably in the form of doughnuts," Tony continued. "Anthony of the Starks, what is a doughnut?" asked Thor. "I am not going to set foot in any place that sells doughnuts," Natasha said, crossing her arms over her tapered torso.

"Well," said Bruce, checking his watch. "It's just past eleven o'clock, which means we could probably go and get something for lunch," Steve sat right down on the floor at this, dumping his armload of tourist information on the ground around him. He began riffling frantically through his various coupon books. "Here!" he said triumphantly, having opened to the restaraunts section. "We can go to any of the places I have coupons for," They all gathered around. The circle of adults in strange, brightly colored costumes crowded around on the floor like kindergartners gathering around their teacher to read a story had made other patrons and curators of the visitor's center pause whatever they were doing to state outright.

"I won't go to McDonalds," Natasha said immediately. "Oh, are you sure?" asked Steve, looking crestfallen. "McDonalds has changed a lot since you were last there, Cap, and besides, who would want McDonalds when you could have Burger King?" said Tony. "Who would want Burger King when you could have a normal, obesity- and obesity-related-disease- free life?" countered Natasha. "So I take it you won't eat at Burger King, either?" asked Bruce dolefully. "Correct," said Natasha primly. "And Arby's is out, too," Clint threw a glare in her direction- apparently, his fast food was very important to him. "Is there anywhere you _will_ eat?" asked Tony. "I will consider Wendy's" she said. Steve, having flipped through all his coupon books, said, "There are no coupons in here for anything called 'Wendy's', but there are some for a place called Chik-Fil-A," Tony, meditatively stroking his goatee, said, "Chik-Fil-A is good with me," All the other members of the team looked confused, Thor perhaps most of all- he had given up asking what things were when he realized that no explanations were probably forthcoming, and besides, it made him feel stupid. Natasha clinched it by saying, "Well, it's Chik-Fil-A or nothing,"

"Okay!" said Steve enthusiastically as they began picking themselves up off the ground where they had been sitting. "Help me up?" Clint asked Natasha, extending his hands up to her as she stood. She rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot with her lug-soled boot as she marched past. Steve was still rooting around in his small avalanche of papers, and eventually extracted a brochure which unfolded into a map of downtown Atlanta. This befuddled and delighted Thor in equal measure. "We're here," Steve said, pointing at the big red star that notated their position. The map also showed restaurants in the area. "Here's the nearest Chik-Fil-A," he continued, pointing at a labeled dot, red with a white squiggle on it. "To get there, we have to go to the right, up two blocks, then over two streets." Thor hefted Mjolnir over his head yet again, shouting, "Excellent! Another quest! I, Thor Odinson-" Tony interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, thank you, Thor Odinson, now let's just go." And with that, the Avengers set off once more into the heart of Atlanta.

**Chapter two! I liked this chapter. You will have to excuse me, especially if you actually ARE a resident of Atlanta, if I got the geography wrong. I have no idea if a Chik-Fil-A is actually within walking distance of the visitors' center. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Steve had managed to assimilate himself somewhat into this new world, some sights still stopped him dead in his tracks. Unfortunately, the next sight that stopped him dead in his tracks (he never told them what it was) stopped him in the middle of the road as they were crossing in a crosswalk. Thor, who had been very meticulously walking in a straight line, plowed right into him, knocked him over, walked on him, and then obliviously continued on. Clint and Bruce picked him up and dusted him off as Natasha chastened Thor. "Can we all hurry up?" demanded Tony aggressively. "I'm still really, really hungry, and wasting time messing around in the road is not getting us to food any quicker." Natasha rolled her eyes with even more attitude than any of them had previously thought possible. "There are only two creatures that fuss and whine and cry when they aren't fed at their regular times, and they are men and babies," she snarked. Tony glowered at her. "What? I'm hungry!" she flipped her hair. "Like I said: men and babies. And in this case, I wouldn't be hard-pressed to pick which once was more mature," This time, Tony, who was leading the parade of superheroes down the street, turned fully around to look at her. "Come on, was that _really_ necessary?" he asked. Natasha shouldered past him brusquely.

They were then stopped by a pair of teenaged girls who, Steve's intuition told him, should have been in school, but were not. They were screaming and jumping up and down, the older one pulling sharpies out of her bag and the younger one pulling out sheets of paper and a camera. Tony stepped forward amiably; all smiles now that there were fans in the vicinity, his hunger forgotten. All the other Avengers sullenly stepped back, ready to let Tony have his moment. Natasha had already turned on her stopwatch and was going to jump in after two minutes and haul Tony away by the ear if she had to. But the girls, after getting Tony's autograph and picture, swarmed the other Avengers, squealing high-pitchedly. The older one was firing off facts about the team at rapid speed. "Ummm, I'm sorry, do we know you?" asked Steve, pink in the face as they each grabbed one of his arms and leaned in close so they could all fit in the view of the camera. "You guys are the AVENGERS!" they both screamed in unison. After corralling them together for a group picture and screaming one more time about how all their friends would never believe them, they both scampered off.

"Huh," said Clint. "Who knew we had fans?" Tony was grumpy, because the girls had squealed more over the oblivious Thor than over him, and responded waspishly, "Let's just get to the Chik-Fil-A," They were stopped a few more times, by considerably less hyper citizens of Atlanta, a portion of whom just wanted to ask about their costumes. But eventually, it sat before them- a large white building with red trim, the same curlicue symbol from the map emblazoned on the post outside. There was a multi-colored play place on which children too young for pre-k but old enough to climb scrambled. The restaurant itself looked fairly busy- a steady stream of cars were going through the drive-through (a concept Jane had thankfully managed to impress upon Thor and Steve) and a handful of patrons were scattered through the dining area, mostly business people on a short lunch break. The team stood and stared for a second before Tony, ever impatient, strode forward boldly as though he owned the place.

They all hurried to follow him, and as they were passing through the second set of glass doors, Steve spotted the information of Truett Cathy up on the wall. "Hey, hold it, everyone!" He cried. The team halted, and this time it was Bruce who was accidentally plowed down by Thor. "Look," said Steve, pointing at it. They all read it, except for Thor, who couldn't read English and simply stood there, looking at the accompanying picture and hoping his expression didn't give away the fact that he was clueless yet again. "Yes, yes, sentimental garbage, very nice, now FOOD!" said Tony, continuing to make one of his world-renowned Tony Stark Entrances into the unsuspecting Chik-Fil-A.

In his heavy boots of iron, Tony stomped over to the counter and stopped in front of an open register, retracting the face of his helmet to bestow a charming smirk on the girl behind the register. "HI, I'd like two of the spicy chicken deluxe meals, with a twelve-count nugget on the side and supersize the fries and drink." He said. The girl, who was anemically pale with hair two shades too dark to be natural and three layers of eye make-up coating her lids, typed in the order, asking tiredly as she punched buttons, "What would you like that drink to be, sir?" Tony, still smirking, responded, "Coke, please. With a large chocolate milkshake on the side." She rolled her eyes and continued pressing buttons with more irritation. Tony's gleaming smile dropped a few levels- why wasn't she jumping up and down squealing? He was Tony Effing Stark, and if she were any other girl, she would have practically been falling over herself to take his order. He came to the conclusion that the poor girl was mentally subnormal and decided not to hold it against her. "Totals' coming out to be 28.98," she told him. Tony handed over his platinum AmEx card, still smiling at her and feeling like such a good person- this one day was probably going to be the highlight of her life, the moment she would repeat to her grandchildren time and time again. Just the thought of all the joy his interaction with her would bring her restored the full brilliance of his smile. Being a Good Samaritan was such a nice feeling. He decided to find more ways to continue being a good person in the near future.

All the other Avengers stood in a line in front of the condiments table, staring in awe at the order board. Clint, Natasha and Bruce decided what they wanted and got in line behind Tony, as no one else was working at any of the other registers. "These guys," said Tony, swiveling at the waist to point out his fellow teammates, "are all with me. Just put whatever they get on my card." He finished magnanimously. "Oh, please," muttered Natasha as he turned his radiant grin on her, obviously expecting gratitude. "What do I look like, a charity case?" she demanded as she pushed past him. "I would like the 8-count grilled nugget meal with lemonade, and can I get a fruit cup instead of fries?" she asked, digging around in one of the pockets of her belt and extracting exact change to pay for her meal. The girl punched in this order as well and sighed huffily. Natasha walked down to wait for her order with Tony.

"I want . . . . . . . " said Clint, screwing up his face to stare at the order board once more, then continued. "The fifty-count strips platter, with two large fries and a large Dr. Pepper, easy ice," The girl stared at him with dry distaste on her face. "You realize that's gonna take fifteen minutes to have ready, right?" Clint nodded affably. "Yeah, sure. Can I get some Polynesian sauce with that?" he asked. The girl typed this in as well, and then Bruce stepped forward. "I'd like two upsize number one combo meals, with Sprite for both drinks and two of the chicken wraps, please," He said. "Ummmm…" she said, with a meaningful glance at his shredded clothes. "No shirt, no shoes, no service," Bruce stared down at the counter, a bright red flush springing up on his face as he said, " Oh," Tony, sensing trouble, strode over and clapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Hey, come on," He squinted, trying to read her nametag, "Ginger, just give the man his sandwiches. He may look like a pretty wimpy little scientist, but when you get him mad, he's a brute," Said Tony, winking at Ginger broadly. She blinked like she was exhausted by typed it in nevertheless.

"I can help the next customer," announced a young girl, who looked considerably happier than Ginger as she stood at the register. Steve went over, saying, "Uhhh, hello, miss," He had meant to confidently place his order the way Tony and Natasha had, but what had fallen from his lips was a stuttering hello instead. "Hello, sir," She replied upbeatly. "Do you know what you'd like to order?" Steve blushed a faint pink, having completely forgotten the meal he selected at random while standing next to Thor by the condiments. "Ah- no. I'm sorry; I've never been to a restaurant like this before. Can you recommend anything?" he asked apologetically. "Of course, sir. The classic number one combo meal is hard to go wrong with," she supplied, smiling sweetly. This put Steve a little more at ease. "That's what I'd like, please, miss," he said, relievedly, "What drink?" she asked. "Iced tea would be nice, please," he said. "Will that be all?" she finished, smiling cheerfully. Steve's mouth had been open to confirm this when Tony interrupted, "No. We've got a growing supersoldier on our hands here! He can't very well serve America on a halfway-filled stomach! He'd like two more of those sandwiches and an 8-count nugget," When he finished, he smiled at Steve, who looked a little mortified. "Tony, that's completely not-" he began, but was interrupted yet again by the billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. "Steve. These sandwiches aren't bigger than two fists put together. Just one wouldn't fill up a bird, much less a you," While this exchange had been going on, the girl, whose nametag read "Laura," had been ringing up the additional order. "Will that be all?" she repeated. Once more, Steve's mouth had been open to speak when tony butted in with, "Yep. Unless he could also get your number." Steve turned tomato red and froze still as a statue. He was now absolutely mortified. Laura giggled softly as Tony guffawed at Steve's reaction. Back still stiff and face flaming as red as the stripes splashed across his chest, Steve walked over to where the rest of the team also awaited their orders, with Tony chuckling and stumping along behind him.

In the meantime, Thor had meandered up to the register and smiled pleasantly at Ginger. "I will take two of everything," he announced proudly. This was too much for Ginger. Putting a spindly hand to her temples, she stepped away from the register, whining, "Heather? Heather, I just can't deal with this, I'm way too hung over. Come deal with this," An African-American woman lumbered over from the drive through area, eyes contracted to flittering slits in her broad face as she eyed Thor. "What's up, girl?" she asked ginger. "This guy say he wants two of everything," Ginger told her. Thor smiled and nodded in confirmation. "You want two of everything on the menu?" heather asked aggressively. "That is correct, Lady of the Place Where Chik is Fil-Aed." He responded cheerfully "Like, two pies, two nugget platters-" Heather demanded. "No, two of everything numbered from one to-"

Thor broke off as he stared at the board, trying to discern which number he wanted to say. He knew that Jane had taught him the basic counting numbers, but he couldn't remember them now. "That number," he said, pointing with Mjolnir at the number 12 on the order board. Both Heather and Ginger, who stayed to hover by Heather's side and look on with openmouthed interest, craned their necks to look where Thor was pointing. "Two 1-12 combos?" asked Heather. "This is correct." He said. "Do you know how much food that is? Can you even eat half of it?" asked Heather irately. "I once ate an entire ox in one sitting," responded Thor meditatively. Heather and Ginger had nothing to say to this and stood there staring at him, arms crossed over their ample and skinny chests alike. Heather recovered herself and began the long and arduous task of punching all this in. "And what would you like to drink," She asked in a voice of strained courtesy. "What is the strongest beverage this establishment offers?" Thor questioned. Heather glared at him. "Fruit punch," she said sarcastically. "I should like this fruit punch, then," He said. "That's gonna take about thirty minutes to get ready," Heather cautioned him after she swiped Tony's AmEx card. "I will wait," he said proudly, feeling like an excellent, wonderfully patient person. He hoped Heimdall had taken notice of his reformed ways. As she typed it in, he noticed the puckered knife scar disfiguring her left arm. "I had not realized you were a warrior maiden. Pray tell me of the battle in which you bested the opponent that gave you such an honorable scar!" Thor exclaimed. Heather stared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to determine if he was being serious. "My stepbrother," she responded. After a very pregnant pause, she added, "But we cool now," Thor had no idea what she meant but smiled and congratulated her anyway.

After ordering, he went to wait at the table with his teammates. They had selected a large booth next to the windows, with Bruce, Clint and Natasha crammed into one side and Steve in a chair at the head of the table. Thor sat down in the booth next to Tony, where they automatically engaged in an unspoken competition to see who could take up the most time. Thor won when he accidentally clonked Tony on the head with Mjolnir, which knocked him into dazed senselessness and Thor pushed him into the corner. There they all sat, in anticipation of their meal.


End file.
